Valentine s gift
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Writen for the Valentine s Challenge on CCOAC for Michaela123   Hotch and Emily first Valentine


Title: Valentin´s gift

Author notes

Written in response of Velentin´s Challenge on CCOAC

My prompt : Hotch/Prentiss***I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith); photo album, candles, wine

Writing this for Michaela123 –Sorry for my grammar, I´m working on that, hope you like any way-

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing..."**_

Two glasses of red wine left aside, the light of the candles already out, and the gift close to her.

He was watching her sleep after a round of love making, because with her it was never sex, their first Valentine together had been just a few hours ago and he was a happy man she really loved him, she had waited for him to re build his heart after Haley´s death, she had stood by him ready to help him with everything, she had been there for him and for Jack, for anyone that needed her help.

She was an elegant woman, someone with class, but she had her wild side, she was a fierce partner, loyal to her friends, a figther "for those whose voice nobody but us heard", she was an amazing woman and the best of all she was his woman.

He hadn´t know what to give her so he went to the classic candle dinner red and a great session of love.

Aaron after a long time was a happy men, she along his son and friends had filled his life mending his battered heart, he was at peace, well as much peace as people that do their job could get.

She had keep his present a secret until that night.

"_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_

_**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing..."**_

When she put the photo album he had to make a double take, there were almost a hundred pictures, in this tiny little album, friends, Jack, Sean and him, the unit, some of him and Haley and the first photo they take as a couple.

"_I know some days you go to dark places so this will bring you back"_

Those were her words and he was more in love with her that he could ever tell.

"_**I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing..."**_

That song that she loved so much, and that he was beginning to understand why was playing, and they were dancing like to people that had no eyes but for themselves, they were in the place were their reality couldn´t touch them, they were surrounded by people and in the same time they were alone with only each other as company.

He was smiling because she was glowing and he knew that he was responsible for her happiness and that made him happy.

"_I love you"_

"_I know, I can read you"_

"_smart ass"_

"_you know you love me"_

"_not the point"_

"_yep the point because my superior intelligence is a trait that you love about me"_

"_..."_

"_left the great Aaron Hotchner without words huh I only though that happened when you see me in lingerie"_

"_shush woman"_

"_make me"_

And he did, he kiss her within an inch of her life.

"_who is the one without words now"_

"_shush...men"_

And he laugh, she make him happy and the best of all is that she make him don´t want to miss a thing about their love, because he was sure that Emily Prentiss will be the best thing in his life.

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing..."**_

"_lets dance again"_

"_You wish is my command princess"_

And they keep dancing with the start as company.

The end


End file.
